


Mending the Bond

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Childishness, Family Bonding, Gen, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Not Romance, Second Chances, Shapeshifting, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:After the Queens of Darkness were taken care of,Maleficent broke away from her friends horrible influence and focused on bonding with her daughter.Lily made the decision to give her mother a chance and stay in town,though neither one expected a certain dark imp to cast a spell that made the brunette act and feel like a child from infant to teenage years.Joy[Everything after season 4 never happened.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to warn everyone that this is in no way a romance,Maleficent is not going to be paired up with anybody and neither will Lily.You will probably not see any of Ruby and her "Little",1.I know that makes some people uncomfortable and 2.I don't really know enough about that lifestyle to write it. This story is just a fun little au where Maleficent actually gets to raise her child and go through all the phases,from taking care of a baby all the way to the teenage years.And once again,I will be making it so I have to approve comments before they are posted.People can be dicks and nobody is going to make me feel shitty about this,sorry🤷

~Chapter 1

"Lilith Jane Paige!You stop that right now!"

Maleficent's stern voice called loud enough for anyone to hear as her fully grown daughter began tearing out all the things in cabinets and on shelves in the Diner.For whatever reason,these last few days Lily had been acting off.The thirty-year-old had taken to throwing tantrums,getting into everything and making a mess,wetting the bed,trying to drink out of bottles and/or nurse from her mother,fuss and fight sleep,going to bed in Maleficent's room,and sleeping with stuffed animals.

At first,the eldest dragon had been horrified and confused.Was her daughter sick?She honestly was not sure what was happening and it wasn't as though she had time to look into it or ask,given all of her time was devoted to the regressed adult.After the first day or two,she gave up on trying to reason with Lily and get her to knock it off.It was like the brunette looked her age,but she didn't feel it or something.And that wouldn't be so weird if she had been like that from the start,this just happened out of nowhere.

Lily's lower lip wobbled,she looked ready to throw a fit.Maleficent stood taller,crossing her arms over her chest,and looked down at her.

"You have to the count of three to put that stuff back and get over here,1....2...."

She held up her fingers as she counted,Lily let out a little squeak and did as she was told before Maleficent even got to two.It wasn't a whole four hours ago,the brunette had her butt busted in public when she didn't listen.Turns out,her mother was old school and had no problem what-so-ever whipping her where people could see.Back in the day,humiliation and a sore bottom was a very effective punishment.Age didn't mean a thing to her,apparently.The way the blonde saw it was that if her grown ass daughter could go around acting like a toddler,then she had every right to discipline her when she did.

Maleficent ignored the funny looks she received,Lily had a harder time not noticing the stares and whispers.The brunette blushed deeply,hiding her face and holding onto her mother's hand.The dragon sighed,leading her to a booth in the very back.

"Now,Lily,you've tried to pull off some seriously crazy stuff in the last week or so,but this is a bit much.For the last time,you are not going to fit in that highchair!Half of the actual children do not even fit in it,sit down."

Lily pouted,kicking the highchair and climbed into the booth next to her mother.She grabbed the coloring pages and crayons,scribbling all over them.Maleficent shook her head,shrugging.

Maleficent was a dragon sorceress over 100 years old,she was sure she had seen odder things than her child acting like this.Besides,it was nice in a way.It gave Lily a chance to have another go at her childhood and Maleficent a chance to raise her,the only troubling part was she felt there was magic at play here and that rubbed her wrong.Only a select few in town had that kind of power and she felt only one would do it behind her back,that did not give her a good feeling.

"Macaroni,Mommy!Macaroni!"

Lily whined,pointing at the menu.Maleficent sighed,looking at her.

"Lily,it is nine in the morning,they don't serve anything off the lunch menu this early.Try some pancakes and bacon,"

She said gently,Lily pouted and chewed on her fingers.Maleficent rubbed her head,hiding the sides of the menu that showed things not currently being served.After doing that,she showed her the side of the page with the breakfast food.

Lily easily got distracted,grinning widely and rattling off about how she wanted this and that.Maleficent chuckled,any aggravtion she had previously been feeling slowly ebbing away.

"What can I get you and the little squirt,here?"

Ruby asked,smiling at Lily.Yesterday evenning,Maleficent had talked to the waitress and her grandmother while her daughter laid down for a nap.She had explained to them how Lily was behaving and that she strongly believed magic was at play,both had been very understanding.

Turns out,Ruby's girlfriend was what was called a "Little".Now,what in the Devil that was Maleficent haf no clue.But if it helped the wolf be more patient and kind to her child,she didn't quite frankly give a damn either.Enough people judged her to begin with and that judgement automatically fell on her baby,this little spell she seemed to be under was only adding to that and she was more than happy to just shut her mouth and let someone be nice to at the very least her daughter for a period of time.With the mindset she was in,it wasn't as though Lily could defend herself and she was getting old.She only had so much in her these days to be defending the both of them,honestly.

"Pancakes!Pancakes!With lots of syrup!"

Lily said excitedly,bouncing in her seat.Ruby giggled,writing it all down and showing it to her.

"Got it,kid,anything else?Though,I don't think your tiny tummy can hold anymore..."

Maleficent rolled her eyes,smiling a little bit.She caught onto what the wolf was doing,teasing to get Lily to order more.Despite her childlike mind,she still had a very adult stomach added to being a dragon with a much larger appetite and need for nutrients and needed more to eat more.

"Can too!!!Bacon!I can eats it,I'll show you!Pancakes!Bacon!Eggs!Yum!"

Ruby grinned,writing it all down and shaking her head.

"I don't know if I believe you,but I guess we'll see.What to drink?Even big girls gotta wash all that down,you know."

"Chocolate milk!"

"One pint-sized chocolate milk,got it."

"No!Big,big dwink!Don't need no p...p..pant-sized,big girl!Big belly,get big drink!"

Lily patted her stomach,Ruby chuckled and made a show of marking out where she put to have the small one for the girl to see and put in large letters to havw the biggest cup of chocolate milk she could get.

"Gotcha!I'm guessing a small,side salad for Mama?"

"No,she huge.Gotta feed her lots,"

Lily shook her head,saying cheerfully.Ruby snickered,Maleficent snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Brat,"

The eldest dragon mumbled fondly,rubbing Lily's head and looking at Ruby.

"Five slices of bacon,I'll take two fried eggs a bit undercooked,and one waffle with an extra thing of syrup for little miss.I don't necessarily want her to have it,but she swipes mine if I don't get it for her.And I'll have a sweet tea to drink,thank you."

Maleficent gathered the menus together,waiting for Ruby to finish writing it down and handed them over.Undercooked eggs sounded gross for a human,but it made the dragon feel like she'd gone out and hunted it from the chicken herself.When this stuff with Lily settled down a bit,she would like to go back to hunting.But for now,she'll stick with this.

"Alright,you're welcome.We'll have her's out with the extra syrup in about ten minutes.Your's will take a bit longer,where we have to cook the eggs differently."

"That's fine,we'll be here a while.As long as she has something to occupy herself with,she's okay.And I'm just content to enjoy the quiet,take your time."

Ruby smiled,nodding.

"Gotcha,I'll go ahead and bring your drinks out before I get started on your food."

Maleficent nodded,Lily kicked her legs and went back to her scribbling halfway into their conversation.Ah,to have the mind of a child.The dragon and wolf shared a look,the waitress giggled and took off to do her job.

~🦋~

"Park,Mommy!"

Lily said excitedly,swinging their hands as the pair walked around town.Maleficent found it helped her daughter calm down and get to sleep better when she had some exercise,a few walks around the sidewalks and she was out like a light as soon as they got home.A quick trip to the playground usually didn't hurt,but she saw a lot of children there and did not want Lily's feelings to get hurt if someone said something to her and nobody needed to see Maleficent go off and eat someone that early in the day.

"How about instead we go for icecream?"

Maleficent said softly,Lily frowned as she thought it over.

"Okay,Mommy!That sounds good,strawberry?"

The brunette asked adorably,she nodded with a small smile.

"Yes,baby doll,we'll get you a strawberry cone.Then we'll go home and we'll watch some of your cartoons,"

Lily squealed,grinning up at her.

"Yay!Icecream cone and toons!Snuggles with Mommy?"

"Yes,and snuggles with Mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:After the Queens of Darkness were taken care of,Maleficent broke away from her friends horrible influence and focused on bonding with her daughter.Lily made the decision to give her mother a chance and stay in town,though neither one expected a certain dark imp to cast a spell that made the brunette act and feel like a child from infant to teenage years.Joy[Everything after season 4 never happened.]

~Chapter 2

"Hello,"

"Where's Regina?"

Maleficent just got straight to the point,she wasn't in the mood to play small chat with the Savior that evenning.Lily finally went to sleep,cuddled into her mother's side and she felt this was the best time to get this call over with.

"Oh,hi,Mal,I'm good.Thanks for asking,really.It's nice to know you care and she's in the bathroom,that grilled cheese I made hit her wrong.Apparently,my baby does not like the same food I do."

Maleficent rolled her eyes,pulling the blanket over Lily more before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Don't care,Swan,really cannot stress how much I don't.And yes,she always did have a weak stomach when it came to greasy foods.I can only imagine what being pregnant with your spawn would do to make that worse,stick to the less fatty and healthier things.Her mother made her eat like a rabbit for years,now shr suffers for it.Anyways,give her some water and make her lay down when she gets out of the restroom.Maybe you could help me,after all.She's been puking,I highly doubt she wants to hear from me."

She hummed as she made herself an Irish coffee,well,there was coffee mixed in with it,anyways.It was only one thirty in the afternoon,but she wouldn't get but a small buzz off of this and she felt it was her right to have a bit of "happy juice" if she had to treat her thirty-year-old daughter like a toddler and deal with tantrums all day.

"You're a real ray of sunshine,anyone ever tell you that?And duly noted,gotcha.Will do,water and bed.Yeah,I think she'll go with that just fine.The Swan spawn are a tiring bunch,apparently.And I can sure try,what do you need help with?"

"Yeah,rainbows practically shoot out my ass all day long.I've been told I am the light of most people's life...not!Good,I also think letting her smack you around would make her feel loads better.Hell,I'm not even pregnant and that would make me feel better!Anyways,I need some help with Lily.I'm sure you've seen or heard of her behavior here lately,I believe Rumpel has cast a spell on her to make her more childlike.She was fine and her usual self until this last week when she made the final decision to stay and get to know me,it's like she just completely switched personalities over night.There are only four people in this town other than myself with that kind of power,Zelena's got her own baby taking up her time-you know the daddy doesn't help,bastard that he is-you and Regina have your hands full with Henry and the little one on the way,and I definitely didn't do it."

Emma snorted,shaking her head.

"Yeah,you're funny.We need to hang out more and yeah,I've heard about it.Ruby told me what you told her amd Granny,I don't doubt it for a second that Gold had a hand in that.Since Zelena had Robyn and gave up on her mischief and just kind of settled down,he has been acting shady as Hell.Neal told me the other day that he caught him spying on those kids at the park,he had been looking at a bigger girl riding one of the horsies.I'm going to assume that was Lily,so yeah.It has him written all over this,I'll try and look into it some more.What exactly are you aiming for?Turning her back to her usual self,deaging her,what?"

"Yeah,yeah.I'm amazing,we know this.Maybe if I get bored enough,we'll see,Swan.And yeah,that was Lily.My goal is to eventually turn her back,I feel like that's something she would want.I wouldn't mind raising her and taking care of her,it's everything I dreamed of.A second chance with my baby,you know.But I don't want to keep her like this and have her resent me later,if that makes sense."

"Yeah,I get that.The few times me and her have hung out since she got here,she mentioned how she sort of wished she could redo her childhood.But I agree that the best idea is to change her back and go from there,Lily's kind of bipolar and has a tendency to say stuff she doesn't mean.But my question is,why would Gold want to do this to her?"

"Exactly,I'm not risking that.Not only would I be making that decision for her,I would be taking away the life she had already built and may have been happy with.She already grew up,got herself a job,was dating,maybe she wanted to have children soon.I don't know,nobody does.When she comes back to herself,I will give her the choice to stay as she is or deage.But until then,the goal is fixing things back to how they should be.Rumpel is a difficult man,but I think this is more reflecting on him than me and Lily.If you just want to be honest about it,"

"Yeah,what do you mean by that?"

"Rumpel has been obsessed with getting his son,Balefire back and bettering their relationship.When his son came back to town,he thought he would drop everything and go back to being his special little boy.Because he couldn't accomplish that,he is trying it with Lily and me.My theory is he's testing what would happen if he had instead done what he did to her to Bae,see what I'm saying?"

"As crazy as that sounds,it makes perfect sense to me.But the question is,how do we get him to admit it?"

"We don't,"

"What?"

"We don't get him to admit it,he will never take credit for his wrong-doings unless his precious boy corners him and demands he does.But even that won't be enough for this,he knows if he claims any responsibility for having part in this mess that his son will have nothing to do with him.Neal knows what kind of man his father is and if he catches word that Rumpel did this,he will know right off why he did it."

"Then what do we do?"

"Well,first priority is changing Lily back,then we worry about the other things.Tell Regina you two are coming over for Dinner tonight at my place,call Neal and tell him to come.We'll discuss how to take care of good ole Rumpel then."

~🦋~

"Mommy!Hungry!"

Lily whined,tugging on Maleficent's jacket.The older woman hummed,picking her up and holding her on a hip.Thankfully,dragon strength was ten times that of a human's and it didn't bother her a bit to carry the weight of her daughter.

"Sh,we're going to eat in a few minutes.Aunty Em is coming to play with you,she's really excited to see her favorite baby.She says she wants to play trains and barbies with you all night,"

Maleficent cooed,turning off the stove.Normally,she would use magic.But with Lily being in her child mind,she didn't know if she would be frightened by the use of magic or not.So,she just went the safe route and did it manually....it worked out after about six tries.Luckily,her little angel was distracted by her toys for most of that.She made a mental note to thank Ruby for picking that box of junk up from that yard sale thing she went to,it had several different things for kids to play with and Lily loved it.

"Aunty Em?"

Lily tilted her head,scrunching up her nose.Maleficent nodded,smiling and gently tapping her nose.

"Yes,dear,Aunty Em.She's a really nice blonde lady and like you,she is very childish.You'll have a ball with her,she might even let you do her makeup...."

Lily squealed,clapping her hands.

"Aunty Em!Aunty Em!"

Maleficent snickered,this was going to be an interesting night.Emma might kill her for throwing her under the bus like that,but oh,well,it be alright.Regina was who she needed to talk to,given she had more experience figuring out the twisted mind of Rumpel and thousands of spell books.Neal would be helpful,too.He could be a good guilt card for the imp,that and he knew many of his father's weakness and secrets.

The doorbell rang,she groaned internally.That thing was so damned annoying,a gift from Snow.For the last month or so,the former White Queen had been kissing her ass and giving gifts left and right to 'smooth over' what went down between them.She had forgiven her,for the sake of moving on and focusing on building a relationship with her daughter.But she wanted it understood that nothing in the world could ever make what Snow and her Charming did okay,especially not crappy home accessories.

"Aunty Em play barbies!"

Lily screamed,running to the door.Maleficent walked at a fast pace behind her,looking down at the brunette sternly.

"What has Mommy told you about answering the door to people you don't know?"

"Not to,I'm 'posed to wait for you."

"Then why did you not do that?"

"I was excited..."

"Hm,I'll let it slide this time.But if you do it again,ten swats and time in the corner.Had I not known who was there this time,you wouldn't have gotten away with it."

Lily nodded,looking down.

"I'm sorry,Mommy..."

"Go play,"

Quicker than lightening,the girl was out of the room.

"Aunty Em?"

Was the first thing to pop out of Emma's mouth,her face twisted up in confusion.

"Oh,yeah,you're her Aunty Em and she fully expects you to do makeovers and play barbies all night.Have fun with that,"

"AUNTY EM!COME ON!""

"I hate you,"

Emma grumbled,ignoring her giggling wife and took off to find her demanding former best friend.

"I would feel bad,but I just love messing with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:After the Queens of Darkness were taken care of,Maleficent broke away from her friends horrible influence and focused on bonding with her daughter.Lily made the decision to give her mother a chance and stay in town,though neither one expected a certain dark imp to cast a spell that made the brunette act and feel like a child from infant to teenage years.Joy[Everything after season 4 never happened.]

~Chapter 3

"Lilith,put a pause on your games and come to the table,it's time to eat!"

Maleficent called to the room her daughter and Emma had been playing in,expecting a fight.She raised a brow when the brunette happily skipped into the room the first time being called,knowing right away her girl was either up to something or the damage had already been done.Judging by how long it was taking Emma to come out,she would have to guess it was the latter.Oh,joy,she thought.

Sure enough,the blonde came out a few minutes later with a look on her face that said quite clearly how reluctant she was to do so and everyone knew right away why Lily was so pleased with herself and did as she was told without fuss.

"Now,love,what did I tell you about getting into the makeup?I know you want to look pretty,but I think you overdid it a bit."

Regina teased her wife,grinning and placing a hand over her round belly.She didn't feel a bit bad because she knew the Savior would have done the same to her,if roles were reversed.Emma pouted,crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lily,they're being mean to me!"

Emma tattled,stomping her foot and pointing at Regina and Maleficent.Lily glared at both of them,coming to stand beside her 'Aunty Em' and wrapping her arms protectively around her shoulders.

"Why you bein' mean to my Aunty Em?!"

She demanded,Emma put on a really pitiful act and went as far as to sniffle and pretend to wipe her tears away.When Lily wasn't looking,she silently snickered and stuck her tongue out at her wife and the dragon.

Maleficent rolled her eyes,shaking her head.They were both childish,but at least Lily had the excuse of being under a spell.Emma,well,she was just an idiot.A nice idiot she genuinely enjoyed being around,but still an idiot none-the-less.She was just thankful the woman was Regina's problem and not her's,the only child she can put up with is her own and just barely.If one thought normal,human children were a hanful,they had clearly never dealt with a dragon child.

"Sweetie,Mommy's not being mean,it's your Aunt Gina that's been so mean to your Aunty Em.I'm completely innocent here,I've been too busy getting your food ready to pick on anyone."

Maleficent smirked at the look Regina gave her,scooping Lily up and putting her in the chair she had pulled out next to her own.Her daughter glared so hard at the brunette,the wall behind her caught on fire.

"But Aunt Gina didn't intend to be so mean,she was just playing with me,Lily Pad.Right?"

"Of course,I love Aunty Em so much that I'm going to give her a baby that you can play with in a couple of months."

Regina smiled at Lily,getting away from the fire and going to kiss Emma's makeup covered cheek.She wanted to make a face,but decided that wouldn't be the best idea while trying to make Lily happy.At this point,her wife was more makeup than woman.She looked like a clown had thrown up all over her face and clothes,only worse.

Lily stared them down,then shrugged after a few minutes.

"Okay!"

Regina looked surprised,that was quick.Clearly,she didn't get her temper and judgement from her mother.Had that been Maleficent,the woman would have been testing them for days.Even if she knew they were picking around,the eldest dragon would have stayed pissed and gotten revenge.And for what reason,you ask?Pure spite.Simply put as that.

Emma grinned,turning her head and kissing Regina right on the mouth.When she pulled away,her wife had a huge red lipstick stain all around her lips going out to her cheeks and chin.The blonde laughed,moving away before her wife could smack her.

"Oh,you would do that,wouldn't you?!"

"Yep.Now,you look almost as good as I do,maybe Lily will do your eyeliner and you'll be on level with me before you know it..."

Emma said,teasingly and sat down at the table across from the dragons.Regina rolled her eyes,wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and going to sit next to her wife.Wiping did nothing for her,Lily must have gotten into her mother's makeup.That will be a fun discovery,she thought.Emma rested a hand on her lower back,helping her get into the seat more comfortably.

"Thank you,dear,"

Regina said,smiling gratefully.Emma grinned back widely,pushing her chair in a bit closer to the table.

"Not a problem at all,love!Now,eat.If my baby's gonna come out like a giant hippo,I gotta feed you."

"If it comes out the size of a giant hippo,mark my words.I will find a spell to transfer this baby from my womb to your's,so you can push that giant out your hoo ha.Maybe then,you won't be so keen on giving me these humongous children!"

"Never mind,"

Emma made a face,shaking her head.Regina smirked,nodding.

"Yeah,that's what I thought."

"You should name the baby Hope,"

Lily said out of nowhere,Emma looked surprised.Regina hummed,mulling it over.A few months ago,before the recent incident that left her former best friend in this state,they had talked about baby names they liked.

The brunette had found out she was pregnant and asked Emma for name suggestions,thinking of that stuff would calm her down and maybe make her more excited about the baby.Hope had been one she really liked,she decided if she had a girl,that would be the name.Not even three days later,Lily had a miscarriage.Emma held her the entire night and suffered questioning and a cold,angry silence for the whole day afterwards from her wife.That was the only other person that knew about baby Hope,she wasn't even sure it was okay with the dragon to tell her.

"Where did you come up with that name,kiddo?"

Emma asked,sharing a look with Regina.She wondered if maybe,just maybe there was a chance Lily still had some of her adult mind.Obviously,they did not believe the woman was acting in any way.But magic was a tricky thing,there was at least a slight chance she had some memory there.And if she did,it was a good idea to go ahead and see how much.

Much to their dismay,Lily shrugged and scooped up a spoonfull of mashed potatoes she had dumped her green beans into.

"I dunno,it's pretty.Think I saw it in a book,"

Maleficent raised a brow,looking at the couple across the table when they frowned and let out a sigh.They shook their heads,Emma waved a dismissive hand and mouthed to the other blonde"Something to do with adult Lily,promised I wouldn't say anything."

The older woman rolled her eyes,not even bothering to try and get anymore information.She knew well enough that when someone in the Charming family agreed to keep a secret and actually tried to do it,leave it alone.None of the others could keep their mouths shut to save their lives,she was just thankful this one could.The fact the secret had to do with her child was a bit annoying and a tad worrisome,though.But if Lily said something to her in her adult mindset,she would respect that and not poke around for any more information.

"You're right,it is.But I think we're going to go over our options more,thank you for the suggestion.For the moment,it'll be top of the list."

Truth be told,Emma didn't care much for the name.It was too...cheesy for her,honestly.And Regina,well,she thought it was ridiculous to name children things like that.But aside from those points,the blonde could never name her baby that after she watched Lily set her heart on it and then lose the angel before she ever got to name her.That and she was pretty sure they were having another boy,Regina was carrying low.

"Mkay!"

Lily said around a mouthfull of food,Regina scrunched up her nose.Maleficent as if out of instinct,reached over and wiped her chin when gravy dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Just think,a year from now and that'll be our boy."

Emma grinned,teasing her wife when she saw how disgusted she was by the scene.Regina huffed,shaking her head.

"For one thing,it is going to be a girl.And ugh,I know.They say the 'terrible two's' are what you should be dreading,but I say the phase where they learn to feed themselves is the one you really ought to worry about.I'd much rather deal with a tantrum from Hell than have to clean up sphaggetti from my child's face,"

"I disagree,but I don't feel like arguing for another six hours.So,whatever you say,hun.And ha!"

Regina nudged Emma's shoulder with her own,gently knocking her to the side a bit.She cut a piece of pie off with her fork,holding it up to the blonde's lips.

"You were just talking about how much you hated feeding babies and here you are,trying to feed the biggest one!"

Maleficent snorted,Regina smirked and Emma pouted.

"Only to be sure it isn't poisoned,one never knows with you."

She whispered,so Lily wouldn't hear and be afraid.Though,the brunette would probably find it funny.It was hard to guess her reactions,so she just played it safe and said it too quietly for her.

"Fair enough,"

Maleficent shrugged,Emma pouted more.

"Oh,so,it's okay if I die?!"

"Eh,"

Regina shrugged and shoved the fork into her mouth,she blushed at the moan she heard.Maleficent snickered,covering Lily's ears while she said.

"Well,looky there,Gina,Emma likes the taste of my cream pie."

Emma choked on the food,Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh,shut up,you hag!"

Maleficent uncovered Lily's ears,blowing a kiss at Emma to mess with both of them.Regina shook her head,knowing better than to take that seriously.If there was one thing she knew for sure,the dragon was not interested in anyone romantically.Let alone Emma,the older woman had found her mate years ago and had no desire to be with anyone else after he passed away.

Lily scrunched up her nose,gagging.

"Ew,Mommy,you too old to be flirtin' with my Aunty Em!"

Emma and Regina burst out laughing,Maleficent huffed.

"I am not that old!"

"Those spanks say otherwise,"

"And how do you know she wears spanks?"

Regina raised a brow at Emma,she looked at her wife.

"What do you think Lily used to tie my hair up with?She couldn't find a hairbow,so she went digging in her mom's drawer.At first,she pulled out an old thong and I made her wash her hands with antibacterial soap and really hot water.Then she dug those out and I was just thankful she didn't traumatize my poor eyes with another pair of Mal's underwear,so I just went with it.Gotta say,I learned a lot more on a playdate with the kid about her Mom than I ever needed to know."

Lily was too busy playing with her food to pay attention to the boring grown ups,so she didn't pay any mind when her mother shot her a look.

"Ugh,great.They keep everything where it should be..."

"Where the Hell was it gonna go?!You just said you weren't old and here you are talking about your bits going places,is it sagging that bad?...Ow!"

Emma whined when Regina slapped her upside the back of the head,hard.The brunette pointed at the child looking back at them,smiling.

"Mommy saggy!"

"Thanks for that,Emma."

Maleficent said dryly,the Savior shrugged.

"Just be happy she didn't say the first part,"

"Hell!Hell!Ouch,Mommy!"

Maleficent popped Lily on the butt,raising a brow.

"You know better than to use those words,"

Lily pouted,nodding.Grumpy had gotten drunk and slurred some filthy words at them a few days ago,Maleficent made a point to go over how those were adult words and she better not hear her child using them.

"Yes,Mommy.I'm sorry,Mommy."

"M-hmm,next time you will go in time out and get your mouth washed out with soap.Little girls do not use that language,only big idiots,like that one over there do.Trust me,you don't want to be like Aunty Em."

Lily giggled,nodding.

"Okay,Mommy!But Aunty Em fun!"

"Yeah,I'm fun!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

"Gina,she doesn't believe me!"

"It's okay,I know you are.And if you hurry up and say goodnight to these two already,we can go home and prove it."

Regina purred in Emma's ear,she stood up and waved at the dragons.

"Had a good time,let's do it again sometime!Night!"

She rushed out the door,apparently forgetting they had magic.Regina snorted,shaking her head.

"Idiot,"

She 'poofed' out of the room in a cloud of purple smoke.Despite Neal not showing up and none of them actually discussing how to change Lily back,they thought the dinner went well.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.


End file.
